


Someday

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Derek Hale Loves Theo Raeken, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Derek Hale/Theo Raeken, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Family, insecure Theo, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek and Theo have been dating a little over a year. It's going great. They couldn't be happier. Theo's just never met any of Derek's family, apart from his sister Laura. To say that he's nervous about a big dinner with them is an understatement.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdo/gifts).



> For nerdo who sent the prompts: “Maybe this really was a bad idea.” and “I don’t know why I bother.” from [this list.](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts.  
> Hope you like it!

Theo stands in front of his mirror, eyes critically drifting over his appearance. He’s in his favorite pair of dark jeans and a purple button up shirt that he knows Derek loves. Which is exactly why he’s wearing it. He hears movement to his left and looks over to see Derek walking out of the closet, his pink button up hanging open, showing off his chest. He fixes the collar and smiles at Theo when he spots him, “Well don’t you look nice.”

“Yeah?” Theo asks, unable to stop himself from looking back towards the mirror. “You don’t think it’s too casual?”

“It’s perfect,” Derek tells him, stepping up behind him and hooking his arms around his middle while he rests his head on Theo’s shoulder. “ _You’re_ perfect. They’re going to love you.”

Theo takes a deep breath and nods. He loves that Derek instantly knew what was bothering Theo without him having to say anything. Derek’s always had a habit of being able to read Theo, maybe a little too well. Theo twists in Derek’s arms until he’s facing him. He lets his hands travel up Derek’s bare chest, watching as Derek sighs and closes his eyes.

Theo leans in and kisses him softly, “I love you.”

Derek smiles down at him, brushing his nose against Theo’s, “I love you too.”

“Then can we just stay here?” Theo asks, giving Derek his wide, hopeful eyes that Derek always has trouble saying no to. Not that he uses them that often. Just under severe circumstances. Like right now.

“Stop that,” Derek says, trying to look stern but it’s hard when his eyes keep fluttering closed as Theo’s hands continue to dance across his skin. “ _Theo_.”

“Yes?”

Derek’s hands come up and grab his arms, stilling his movements. “What is going on here T?”

Theo sighs, stepping further into Derek’s space until he can rest his head on his chest, “I guess I’m just nervous. We’ve been together for over a year now Derek, and I love you so much. I just want your family to like me. I’m afraid if they don’t that I’ll….”

Theo stops, afraid to voice his next thought. He knows he’s probably overreacting but he can’t help it. In all the time he’s been dating Derek he’s never met his Mom or any of his family other than his sister Laura. The rest of the time they’ve been off at school while his family has been back home. Now they’re done for the year and Theo has come back to Beacon Hills with Derek for the summer. He knew that would mean meeting his family at some point but he’s still not prepared.

“You’ll what?” Derek asks, his soft voice breaking Theo from his thoughts.

“I’m afraid I’ll lose you,” Theo whispers, his voice cracking around the words.

Derek gasps and then his hands are on Theo’s shoulders, pulling him back until Derek can see his face. “Look at me Theo,” Derek waits until Theo’s eyes come up to meet his before speaking. “You’re not going to lose me. No matter what happens tonight. I love you. Nothing is going to change that. And I know they’ll love you too, because you’re an amazing person. And the most important thing to them is if I’m happy, and I am. I’m so happy with you.”

Theo nods, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself. He steps back a bit, bringing his hands to Derek’s shirt and starts working on buttoning it up. He feels Derek gently nudge his head with his own and looks up to find Derek’s concerned gaze on him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Theo says, glancing down as he finishes buttoning Derek’s shirt. He gives Derek a cheeky grin. “We can’t have you going to dinner with your family with your shirt hanging open though. Unless you’re trying to make a statement.”

“What if I was?” Derek asks, his lips moving up into an amused smile.

Theo shrugs, “I wouldn’t complain, _but_ it would make one hell of a fist impression if I couldn’t keep my hands to myself all night.”

Derek smirks, “You barely do that anyway.”

“Exactly,” Theo says, “It would be so much worse if you went with your chest and muscles on full display. People would be traumatized.”

“Well we can’t have that,” Derek chuckles, pulling Theo back into his arms and placing a kiss to the side of his head. “You sure you’re good?”

He wasn’t sure, but he’s trying to be. That’s going to have to be enough. He just hopes for one night his anxiety will leave him be and let him enjoy a night with his boyfriend and his family.

***

Theo stares up at the huge house with wide eyes. He knew Derek had a large family and money but this is still more than he was expecting. He’s starting to feel out of place again already and they haven’t even made it out of the car, “Maybe this really was a bad idea,” Theo mutters.

“Theo come on,” Derek says. “I already told you it’s going to be fine. I’ll be there with you the whole time.”

“You don’t know that,” Theo says. “You could get dragged away, leaving me alone and vulnerable.”

“Theo,” Derek sighs.

“I’m serious,” Theo says, his voice rising slightly. “What if I get cornered? Derek you know what I’m like alone with people.”

Derek looks at him, his eyes searching his face before he turns to look towards the house. Theo can see Derek’s family gathered there, peering out into the darkness. Derek glances down at his phone and his eyes narrow.

“I don’t know why I bother,” Derek sighs, before opening his door and getting out of the car. He shuts it and starts walking towards the house, leaving Theo sitting here, staring after him.

_‘I don’t know why I bother’_

Theo feels his chest constrict as his eyes start to water and his breathing becomes shallower. He tries to calm himself. The last thing he needs is to have a panic attack in front of Derek’s Mom’s house. But that seems to be exactly what he’s doing.

He leans his head on the dashboard, his hands balling into fists on his lap. He’d screwed things up, just like he thought he would, and they hadn’t even made it out of the car. Well _Derek_ had. Theo was stuck here.

The driver’s door opens again and then closes. It’s silent for a moment, neither one saying anything. Theo is sure this is it. He’s finally pushed Derek too far.

“Are you going to break up with me?” Theo asks, hating how small his voice sounds.

He hears a sharp intake of breath and then suddenly there’s a hand on his arm, “Theo? What? Of course not. Why would you even ask that?”

“Because you said _‘I don’t know why I bother_ ’ and then just left,” Theo mutters, “Which I can’t blame you. I know my anxiety sometimes makes me hard to deal with.”

“Theo no,” Derek says, his voice soft. “Will you please sit up and look at me?”

Theo doesn’t want to. He’s afraid of what he might see on Derek’s face. But he makes himself. It’s the least he can do. He hears Derek’s seat sliding back but doesn’t think anything of it. At least not until Derek’s pulling him across the center console and into his lap. His strong arms wrap around him as he holds Theo close to his chest, one hand rubbing soothing circles on his back while the other cards through his hair.

“I love you,” Derek tells him. “So much. And I was _not_ talking about you, okay? My sisters were just being annoying and watching us and they kept texting me. So I got a little bit fed up with them. I’m sorry if I made you think it had anything to do with you. It doesn’t.”

“I know sisters can be infuriating,” Theo sighs, “I’m sorry I overreacted. Now your family is definitely going to think I’m some weirdo.”

“No,” Derek says, “Mom was wanting to make sure you were okay. She’s the one that told me to come check on you. My back was to the car but she could see you. She went inside to make some of her calming tea.”

“She has calming tea?” Theo asks.

“It’s basically normal tea,” Derek tells him. “She just adds a secret ingredient. Which I know makes it sound bad but I swear it’s not drugs.”

Theo smiles against his skin, “I trust you.”

“Good,” Derek says, his hands continuing to move across his back and hair, slowly calming Theo. “Are you going to feel up for going in or do you want to go?”

Theo thinks about it. He’s feeling a lot calmer now. And he knows how much Derek wants him to meet his family. He wants to meet them to. It’s probably the all that once thing that’s getting to him. As if reading his mind Derek speaks again, “Mom also sent everyone home but her, Laura, and Cora. I just heard them leave.”

Theo wants to say he didn’t, but it’s hard for him to focus on anything other than Derek right now. But he does feel better about not being bombarded with a bunch of people right away. “We can go in.”

They make their way towards the house hand in hand. The door opens as they reach the top step and a woman smiles out at them. She’s wearing a caring smile and has a kindness in her eyes that reminds her a lot of Derek. From the pictures Theo has seen he knows this must be his mother. She waves them in then shuts the door before turning to them with a smile.

“I’m so happy you could be here Theo,” Talia says, she walks towards him with her arms raised only to stop, “Is it alright if I hug you?”

Theo nods, feeling a warmth spread through him that she thought to ask first. “Of course.”

She smiles and pulls him in for a tight hug which Theo reciprocates. When they pull back she pats his cheek, “You really are as handsome as Derek and Laura have said.”

“Told you!” Laura sings, walking into the hallway. She grins when she sees Theo, “Hey stranger. Glad you could join us.”

Next to him, Derek sighs. Theo puts a hand on his arm in reassurance and smiles at her, “Laura, good to see you again.”

Laura laughs happily and walks forward, “Do I get a hug or are they only reserved for Mom and Derek?”

Theo shakes his head and pulls Laura in for a quick hug, which she returns. She looks over at Derek when they pull back. “Dinner is almost ready.”

Derek nods, “We’ll go wash up then.”

“I’ll set the table,” Talia says, giving Theo and Derek a smile before following Laura into the kitchen.

“Your Mom seems nice,” Theo says as they make their way towards the bathroom.

Derek’s face lights up a big bit at that, “She’s the best.”

It’s then that Theo realizes that while he was worried Derek’s family wouldn’t like him, Derek was probably worried about how Theo would feel about them. Once they’re in the bathroom he cups Derek’s cheeks and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

“I love you,” Theo murmurs against his lips. “So fucking much. And your family. Even the ones I haven’t met. I know I’ll love them.”

“Really?” Derek asks.

“Yeah, really,” Theo smiles, “Know why?”

“Why?”

“Because they love you,” Theo says, “And they care about you. They’re important to you, so of course they’re going to be important to me.”

Derek smiles at his words, leaning in to kiss Theo again. They break apart when there’s a knock on the door and Cora’s voice filters in, “Mom says dinner is done. So you can quit sucking each other’s faces and come eat.”

Derek and Theo stare at each other, listening as Cora’s footsteps fade away and then they burst out laughing, clutching to each other as they lean against the door. Theo presses his face against Derek’s neck, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

“You ready?” Derek asks, rubbing a hand down his arm.

Theo pulls back, a smile still on his face as he nods. “Yeah I’m ready.”

Sitting at the table with Derek, his Mom, and his sisters Theo can’t remember why he’d been so nervous. Sure, he knows a lot of it was just in his head but it still amazes him now that he’s surrounded by these people that he was ever afraid of them not accepting him. Sure, they may mess with Derek but Theo can see it’s out of love and not mean or cruel. And his Mom, while kind, is also pretty sharp and wicked smart.

Theo’s currently talking to Laura about the classes he might want to take in the fall when he feels eyes on him. He turns to see Derek watching him, a fond smiles on his face. Theo smiles back, reaching under the table to squeeze Derek’s hand. He leaves it there, just wanting the little bit of contact.

“So,” Talia says, “When do you two plan on getting married?”

Theo’s head snaps in her direction so fast he hears it pop. He gapes at her for a moment before he notices the amused smile on her face.

Beside him, Derek sighs, “You were messing with us.”

She shakes her head, laughing quietly. “Yes, so you can both relax. For now. Though I do hope it will happen someday.”

She winks and goes back to talking to Cora. Derek relaxes back in his chair as Theo turns back toward him. “Yeah,” Theo whispers, watching the way Derek’s lips move up into a smile. “Someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
